The Shadows of the Beast: Year 1
by Darkened-eva
Summary: Harry's first year at Hogwarts was never ment to be normal, he is a wizard after all, but when eleven year old Taylor steps into the eqation nothing will be the same for harry again.


All right, I guess you have stumbled onto my new fic. My second ever, and hoping to be the first one I finish. Any who, I plan to go through all seven years, one through five not having too many changes, mostly just having my own characters thrown in the mix with Harry and the gang. Once we hit sixth year I will changes things, because I can't stand HBP or DH, sorry to anyone who likes them. Alright I've rambled on enough, on with the show.

Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, I only own my created characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encounters with the unknown

I guess most of you know of the wizard Harry Potter or the gist of the story at least.

As a baby Harry survived the killing curse as an infant, left with what little family he had left who hated him. Went on to save the world and stop an evil rampaging lunatic.

Well, that was the story fed to the public anyway; I'm here to tell you not to believe everything you hear from your ministry.

Before I begin to retell my side of the story, first time since I settled down again, I must tell you that this story is not for the faint of heart. The story of you all know and cling to is a kiddy version, so turn back now if you don't think you can handle it.

I'm guessing by now all that is running through your head is 'Who the hell does this guy think he is.' Well I was at the front lines in the war, I watched Harry finish it, kill my father, but that is for a later time than this.

I have few people left that I consider close to me, most being murdered in the war because I disobeyed my father and helped to fight his death eaters.

If you haven't guessed by now, I am Taylor James Riddle. The only son of the dark lord Voldemort, I only found this out in my fourth year at Hogwarts though.

My story starts in number 12 Pivot Dr. I had been living with two elderly muggles, non-magic folk, for as long as I could remember.

It was nice, I never really questioned why I lived with them when they were not even related to me, and I just kind of accepted it. They we

They always told me to call them by their first names. Mike always saying, 'anything else would make us feel old.'

They always got me whatever I would ask for, not that I asked for that much I was pretty content with what they gave me to begin with.

Mike and Vicky, some of the nicest people I have ever met and I will never forget them. They had moved from the U.S. shortly after they got married. One of their daughters, Mikie, had moved back to the U.S. after she finished school.

I can still remember the first time I was told that I would have to go to school.

I was eating breakfast, Vicky silently watching me savagely attacking my French toast, when Mike put his paper down and cleared his throat. "Taylor, I need to talk to you."

Uh oh.

He never calls me Taylor unless it is something really important or I'm in trouble.

I gulped down the last bit of my milk before answering him. "About what?"

He smiled when he saw my worried look, quickly calming my fears. "Don't worry, your not in trouble, it's about you starting school next week."

That's right; I got to start school soon.

The week passed blindly fast after that morning, I felt like I had blinked and missed it.

Once I had started school was when I noticed something different about myself from the other kids. I seemed to be able to retain information very well. I could look at a page in a book once and recite it word for word. I may not have understood everything at once, but I would eventually.

School was also where I met two of my closest friends, Harry Potter and Cassandra Black.

I had first met Harry and Cassandra one day when I was wandering around outside the playground, waiting for Vicky and Mike to get out of a conference with my teacher; she seemed to think I needed to be bumped up a grade

I seemed to astound my teacher at the way I had been learning things so much faster than just about anyone else in the class. I had been wondering what Vicky would make for dinner when my thoughts were interrupted by a near by shout.

"Hey, leave him alone you bully!" It was a girl, and it sounded like she wasn't too far away.

I jumped off the log I was balancing on and ran over to where I heard the shout. I gasped when I saw the scene in front of me.

A very large boy, more like a mini whale, was standing over another boy with jet black messy hair and glasses. The boy on the ground looked like he hadn't eaten in days, and his clothes were four sizes too big on him. Not too far off was a girl with black hair that reached to the beginning of her back, her eyes a startling pale grey.

Tubby, as I had so accurately nicknamed the mini whale, lumbered over to the girl and pushed her into the ground, I'd had enough of this kid and walked into view of him.

He looked at me and grinned. "Well, who are you?" He walked toward me, stubby fingers forming into a fist. "Well, answer me."

I really hadn't thought much of what I was going to do to him, I was smallish at the time, and he could have easily sat on me and crushed me.

By the time I had used to size him up, he was in front of me with his fist raised. One moment everything was fine. The next it felt like the world was on fire, or at least my left eye was.

The world swam for a second; I was finding it hard to stand. I felt something building in my fingertips. I did the first thing that came to mind and pushed against his chest with all my strength. I thought for sure his blubber was going to eat me or something, but then he flew back, hitting the ground hard.

I stared at the boy and my hands, my eyes moving between the two a few times.

The boy that had been on the ground when I showed up slowly got to his feet and walked over to me, his green eyes seeming to shine. "How did you do that?"

At the time I really had no idea. The girl stood up and walked over to us, brushing off the dirt from her jeans. "I guess I wasn't much help sorry about that, um what was your name again?"

The Boy smiled, but I noticed that he wasn't looking too great. He had a few cuts and bruises just about everywhere you looked.

"My name is Harry Potter, what about you two?"

"Mine is Cassandra Black."

They both turned to me, expecting me to answer I supposed. "Taylor, but please call me TJ."

We only got closer from there. The three of us were inseparable, always seen together before and after school, and during lunch.

I soon learned that Tubby's real name was Dudley Dursley and he was Harry's cousin. I had made it my objective from that day on to make his life hell when I was older.

As the years went on, weird stuff kept happening to not just me but Harry and Cassandra too. I had crossed being crazy and seeing things off my list because, well, it wasn't only happening to me.

My eleventh birthday rolled around and I had a great party, even if only Harry and Cassandra showed up. Unless you count Cassandra's cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, I don't because I didn't really invite her it was the only way Cassandra was allowed to come. Tonks was cool though, she was tall; remember I was still small for an eleven year old. She had bright pink hair and light blue eyes.

I didn't see the family resemblance but Cassandra told me not to worry about it.

Over all it was a fun birthday, but the fun had really started a few days after when a man had stopped by the house.

Vicky answered the door and they talked for a few minutes before he walked inside the house and slipped into the family room.

Everyone followed him and waited for him to speak. He looked older than Mike and Vicky combined. He had a pointy midnight blue hat and what looked like a robe of some sort. His blue eyes were startling behind his half-moon glasses, at the time it looked like he was peering into my soul. My first guess was almost on the target with his eyes. His grey beard reached the floor when he sat down. All in all he looked like father time.

The man smiled and looked right at me. "You have the same determined look your father always had, but got most of your mother's looks, except your eyes of course."

Wait, he knew my parents, this was the first time I had ever heard anything about them. "You knew my parents sir?"

"Knew them, I taught them at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Wait, say again. He reached into his robe and pulled out a thick letter and handed it to me. "Wait to open that after I have left, I still have some things to explain."

I was still a little skeptic as he explained who he was and that I was a wizard. Can you really blame me though, but as I went over things in my head I realized that this could be the only explanation for some of the things I had done.

As Dumbledore left I had started to walk up to my room when Vicky stopped me. "Here, this is rightfully yours, we never looked in it." I grabbed the envelope in her outstretched hand and looked at it and smiled. On the cover it said, 'to my son, Taylor' a bit lower it said 'from your loving mother.'

"Thank you," My voice sounded distant as I thanked Vicky and walked to my room, ripping the letter from my mum open. I don't really remember when I had started crying, only that I had cried myself to sleep that night.

_My Son,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead, murdered by a group of evil wizards under your father's command. I wish I was there to see you grow up to be the fine young man I know you will be. If you don't already know, you're a wizard. If you were wondering how you will pay for school, don't worry I have taken care of that, in the envelope is a key. It is for your vault at Gringots, the wizard bank. You have been left everything from my side of the family but you can't get your full inheritance in till you come of age. Just remember that you will always have people that love you close by, never follow in your father's foot steps._

_I love you,_

_Jennifer Madeline Culverin._

By the time I was done reading the letter for the third time I slid the rest of the contents of the envelope into my hand. A key and a necklace came out. I studied the necklace intently. It was a silver chain with a silver snake dangling off it. The snake had small green jewels for eyes.

I sniffled and placed the two letters and my key and necklace on my nightstand and settled down to try and sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ok, so here is my new and improved version. Taylor has a different background. As I thought of where I wanted to go with this story I realized that what I had written before would have never worked. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me.

Till next time.


End file.
